Más de lo que podría esperar
by Himeha
Summary: Sakura se ve rodeada de gente enamorada, y a ella le falta algo. Algo que quizás su ex maestro, Kakashi Hatake pueda darle. Mal summary, primer fic. Disculpen(?)


**Disclaimer: Naruto y su mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por supuesto ^-^**

**Este es mi primer fic; estoy abierta a la crítica constructiva, así que todo review es agradecido, especialmente si su objetivo es ayudarme a ser mejor escribiendo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, gracias anticipadas por leer! **

**Más de lo que podría esperar.**

El sol ya se encontraba en su cenit y Sakura aún seguía estaba en su casa.

Había quedado de ir a retirar un ramo de flores que su ex compañero de equipo había encargado para su novia, Hinata.

No era una ocasión cualquiera, él le pediría compromiso, por lo que decidió pedirle ese favor a su amiga; así la sorpresa Hyuga no sería arruinada. Sakura no pudo negarse.

Se salteó el almuerzo y fue directamente a la tienda de los Yamanaka, que no quedaba muy lejos.

Allí estaba Ino, que la saludaba con ganas:

-¡Sakura! Que gusto verte por aquí.-dijo emocionada.

Su antigua rivalidad era ahora una cosa del pasado. La chica estaba recientemente casada con Shikamaru Nara y se veían muy felices juntos.

-Hola Ino, a mi también me alegra mucho verte.-respondió la otra, sinceramente contenta, y continuó.-vengo a por el encargo de hace unos días de Naruto.

Se sentía bastante incómoda con el hecho de que todos aquellos que la rodeaban tenían pareja, y sus vidas parecían tan completas; y ella aún estaba soltera. Era una situación frustrante.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo.-sonrió.-En un momento te lo traigo

La joven volvió con un arreglo florar realmente imponente. Al menos cincuenta rosas blancas y jazmines combinadas con otras decenas de flores fragantes de color violáceo, cuyo nombre desconocía, formando un bello espiral.

Por un momento sintió celos de Hinata. Que suerte tenía ella.

-Hermoso, ¿no? y muy caro, quién pensaría que Naruto es romántico sin remedio.-dijo la rubia recordando al pequeño rubio que se la pasaba comiendo.

-Lo es.-respondió Sakura.-Bueno, ellos se aman, no podría esperarme menos.

La otra rió, pensaba que amiga podría haber ocupado el lugar de Hinata de no haberlo rechazado tanto en el pasado.

-Oye Ino, estoy llegando un poco tarde. Naruto ya debe estar en casa esperándome.

-Oh, siento haberte retenido –saludó a la pelirosa con un gran abrazo- Ve, ¡nos vemos frentezota!

-Adiós cerda, ¡cuídate mucho!

Ambas rieron sintiéndose pequeñas una vez más. Sakura abandonó la tienda enseguida, y la Yamanaka la observó salir.

La joven de ojos color jade apenas podía ver el camino que tenía en frente dado al enorme regalo que cargaba.

Desde la otra esquina venía su ex maestro, Kakashi Hatake, absorto en su edición de Icha Icha.

Ella no pudo verlo, y él tampoco le prestó atención a su querida kunoichi.

Sakura chocó contra algo muy grande y cayó al suelo con el gran ramo encima. Rayos, eso dolió.

Vio una mano que se extendía hacia ella para ayudarla y la tomó. Sintió una aspereza familiar en aquella piel, quién sería?

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¡oh vaya! Realmente lo siento. -dijo el de cabello plateado al tiempo que la levantaba.-Siento haberte empujado, y mucho más no reconocerte.

-¡Kakashi!-gritó-yo…yo no lo vi.-totalmente ruborizada por casi haberlo reconocido tan solo mediante el tacto de su mano. Aquella que la había levantado tantas veces.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía.-sonreía bajo su máscara.-Veo que al fin encontraste a tu chico ideal.-dijo mirando el adorno gigante.

Estaba feliz de verla, de hablar con ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos al contemplar esa posibilidad.

-Esto…de hecho es para Hinata, de parte de Naruto.-había comenzado a afligirse y su voz se quebraría enseguida.

Era vergonzoso tener que admitir esto frente al hombre que más sentimientos había despertado en ella, incluso más que Sasuke.

Irónicamente él fue quien más la cuidó, el que siempre tuvo tiempo y paciencia para responder sus tontas preguntas.

-Sensei, yo estoy sola.-finalizó la frase sin mirarlo y corrió en dirección a su casa, con lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

Kakashi contempló como huía. Gritó su nombre pero ella ya no estaba, así que arrancó una ramita del cerezo que tenía a su lado y siguió camino a la casa de la kunoichi.

Logró encontrarla enseguida, estaba llorando con la cara escondida entre las rodillas en el umbral de su casa.

.Sakura, lo que sea que haya dicho, lo siento mucho. Odio verte así.-El Hatake se disculpó. Realmente le dolía verla triste.

-Sensei, usted no entiende, y no pretendo que lo haga. Tampoco quiero que finja algo que no siente por mi, después de todo sólo fui una pequeña y molesta alumna más. No debería disculparse por el hecho de que yo sea una idiota…

Kakashi, ahora entristecido, no pudo hacer más que dirigir su índice a los rosados labios de la joven.

-Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso, sabes muy bien que no es cierto.-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Eso no cambia nada. No soy digna del amor de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien como usted.

Él se estaba indignando. Aquella joven mujer tan hermosa estaba llorando, y él pudo haber evitado su tristeza con sólo haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

-Otra estúpida mentira.-dijo con el ceño fruncido, que no le duró mucho tiempo al ver a Sakura.-Yo siempre te amé…te amo.

El del sharingan se quitó su máscara en un velo movimiento, tomó el rostro de su alumna entre sus manos y la besó.

El beso fue suave ya que no quería asustarla, pero ella lo profundizó, sedienta, mientras envolvía sus brazos en torno al cuello del shinobi.

La batalla por la dominación de sus lenguas no duró mucho, se separaron por falta de aire.

Sakura acarició con ternura el rostro revelado de su ex maestro, y con la respiración agitada le dijo:

-Kakashi yo lo amo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, él la atrapó entre sus brazos. Se unieron en un nuevo y desesperado beso.

Cada segundo de éste era más intenso, era evidente que se necesitaban y no se harían esperar. Pero algo los interrumpió:

-¡Por Kami! Eh…

Ambos suspendieron su actividad, sorprendidos casi de muerte.

Naruto los observaba con la cara roja cual tomate, y expresión de horror mezclado con incredulidad.

Sakura también estaba escarlata, y Kakashi, bueno, de todos los colores.

-Yo…eh.-El joven rubio había contemplado toda la escena del segundo beso. Recogió el bello ramo abandonado por Sakura en el suelo, y retrocedió unos pasos aún con cara de espanto.

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!-Sentenció casi sin respirar y huyó de la escena totalmente confundido y avergonzado.

La pareja se miró. El Ninja que copia reía, pero esta vez su rostro era visible.

-Sakura.-dijo mientras le extendía la ramita de la que colgaban algunas flores de cerezo.-no es algo importante como lo que Naruto preparó para su novia, pero.-

-Kakashi, gracias, es simplemente más de lo que podría esperar.-soltó casi llorando mientras se acercaba para besarle una vez más.

Permanecieron allí hasta que el cielo se volvió anaranjado.

Él Hatake vio a la chica de reojo, hace un largo rato su melena rosada se apoyaba en su hombro. Estaba dormida.

La recostó sobre sus piernas con cuidado y se dedicó a acariciar esos cabellos, pálidos y brillantes a la vez, que tanto le gustaba. Al fin era suya.


End file.
